Perfect To Me
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sam stood in the hotel room, he just had an argument with his brother, the angel Castiel sweeps down to see how things were going, He sees Sam is upset and comforts him. Castiel tells him even though the things he's done aren't great, he's still perfect to him.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood in the hotel room one of his hands resting on the table as he ran his hands through his hair, he just had a fight with his brother, Dean wasn't taking it well that his soul was gone. Sam couldn't do a damn thing about it so why should feel guilty about it. He didn't ask for his soul to get taken. It wasn't his fault he came back not himself, The only thing he could do was blame himself for throwing himself into the pit. But he knew it was worth it, To save the world. But still he felt guilty for the way it affected his older brother.

Shivers went up Sam's spine as he was startled from his thoughts when a comforting hand rested on his shoulder, he turned around, He faced the angel known as Castiel.

"Cas, What are you doing here?" Sam asked pulling himself together to face the angel completely.

"I came to see how everything was and by the look of it, it's not good." Castiel replies as he removed his hand from the Winchester's shoulder, but his blue eyes lingered facing the hazel ones staring back at him, with such sadness in his eyes. Castiel wished Sam was okay for once when he was there, he hated seeing him so sad all the time.

"You're right...Dean keeps staring and talking at me like I'm the enemy, I'm not...I may not have a soul but I'm still Sam, I'm still something...It's not my fault I'm the way I am now..." Sam says as he felt he was choking up he ran his fingers once again through his brown hair as tears fell from his eyes, He faced away from the angel pacing the room.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself and come back with your soul gone...If I could I would help you...I'm sure Dean will get over it, He has to, He is your brother after all and he loves you no matter what even through hard times like this." Castiel says.

"I shouldn't even be talking about these things. It's not your problem, you have bigger things to deal with, I'm sorry Cas." Sam replies wiping his tears from his eyes before facing toward Castiel again, his hazel eyes glancing up at him and then at the ground.

"No Sam, I'm here for you, I am an angel after all, so I'm here to listen and to help you out no matter what...Even though some of the things you have done were bad, People do bad things all the time, The people with good in their hearts manage to fix that, You have good in you, Sam, I know it. I want you to know your perfect to me. " Castiel says.

Sam stood there silently not knowing what to say, He didn't know what to feel, Cas stood with him in the awkward silence. Castiel felt embarrassed for saying that but it needed to be said, he hoped it brightened the young Winchester, He looked over to see it had placed a small smile on Sam's face. Sam felt his heart beat pick up as he moved over to Castiel, he didn't care about what was right or what was wrong, The hunter just wanted this moment now. He was an inch from the blue-eyed man who looked at him, He looked back and kissed the angel who was surprised at first but kissed back with just as much passion.

Cas pulled away from the young Winchester who seemed to of quickly gotten into the kiss, The angel looked at him and only smiled, The hunter was panting lightly and blushing softly.

"Sam, I'm sorry. You're upset and I don't want to make things worse." Cas says sadly looking away from the brown-haired boy.

"Don't apologize Castiel. I want you, I want you to make me feel something, please..." Sam pleads desperately as he gripped his tan trench coat in his hands and looked into his eyes longingly, it was like a little kid begging for a new toy. Cas looked back at him and took a deep breath before giving in kissing the brown-haired boy.

Sam kissed the angel back as his arms rested on his chest still clutching his trench coat, He felt his tongue slide into his mouth as Cas's arms wrapped around Sam's waist pulling him closer. He was surprised at how skilled Cas seemed, maybe he learned this from the pizza guy or maybe he already knew what to do and he was just playing dumb when he was around the others.

The clothing flew off as the two guided to the bed still locked in a kiss, Cas pulled away and trailed kisses down Sam's neck as his hand runs down his soft toned chest. He lightly nibbled on his neck sucking on the nape of his neck earning a moan as Sam bucked into him as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Cas pulled away and kissed down his chest he moved away and coated his fingers with his saliva and pushed it inside him, The hunter grunted slightly as it wiggled around, he bucked his hips as a second entered him. The angel pulled them out as he felt ready.

Cas went to kiss Sam for a quick second before getting Sam's official permission, Cas's member moved inside him, Sam kissed Castiel passionately as his nails dug into his shoulders as the angel moved swiftly inside him, deeper and deeper, he let out a gasp as Cas moved roughly, hitting him just right, Cas pulled away from the kiss and sucked roughly on his neck.

He moved deeper inside him, he hit his prostate earning a satisfied grunt from the Winchester. Coming to an end, the two came and collapsed together. Cas pulled out and laid next to Sam. That even put Sam who couldn't sleep to sleep along with Cas.

The night went on, It was around midnight when Sam slowly awakened by Castiel tapping him on the shoulder, He saw Cas was already clothed, Sam pulled the red sheets to cover the bottom half of him as he stared up at the beautiful angel, at first he questioned why he was up but then he remembered he was an angel he had business to attend to plus it would be awkward when his brother finally decided to come back to the hotel. He was happy for the time he got, Sam still couldn't believe he got to spend this moment with the man, he didn't want it to end.

Castiel bent down and kissed Sam for a moment before pulling away. "I have to go, Heaven needs me, I want to say that I would like to continue with this if you want."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cas." Sam comments with a small sincere smile.

Sam slowly got up after the angel disappeared, He pulled his jeans on and returned to bed laying down, he stared up at the ceiling. The hunter felt sad that Cas had to go but felt in blissful for the night , He thought about the night, what happened with the angel, his thoughts went further thinking of what happened before that, He remembered he had a fight with Dean and that was the first thing he needed to deal with in the morning, He sighed before closing his eyes just to lay there and soak up what quiet he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since then, Castiel and Sam continued being with each other, They decided it would be best if Dean didn't know, He didn't even suspect a thing when the three of them are together working on a case, Cas and Sam shared heated glances across the table they were sitting at, When it was just Sam and Dean, He would make excuses to stay back at the hotel when ever Dean would go out on a coffee run, He'd say he would stay back doing research, Once Dean left the building sometimes Castiel would show up or Sam would call him and they would end up in each other's arms, being with each other for as long as they could while he was gone, normal it would be for a hour or two because knowing Dean he would get distracted by the bar and the women that set place in it.

It was a normal evening for the Winchesters, sitting back at the hotel trying to find out information, Sam was sitting over at the small light brown table that had four matching colored chairs, He was researching what Dean wanted him to, He wasn't so thrilled at the thought of searching up 'how to get a soul back.' It's not like there's a site on the damn subject. Sam thought. It was ridiculous to Sam to even think about getting his soul back after hearing what could happen to him if it was placed back inside him, knowing of hell, it could kill him. Make him weak. He didn't want or need that.

The older Winchester paced the back an forth throughout the room, he went from one end to the other as he talked to Bobby on his cell phone trying to find out if he had found anything as well.

"Yeah, Yeah. I hear you, Bobby. Okay. I get it." Dean says.

Sam glanced at his brother, He noticed he was getting pissed because he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, After being fed up with Bobby's warnings. He hung up after not hearing what he wanted from Bobby, he tossed his phone on the bed in frustration. Sam wished Dean would stop but knowing him he wouldn't.

"I got nothing from Bobby, Did you find anything?" Dean asks.

"As expected, No." Sam response.

Dean sighs. "Maybe we should call Cas?" Dean suggests as he felt he was running out of ideas, In reality He felt he was running out of time to save his brother.

"Look...We've looked all morning and through the afternoon, It's night now...Plus he's probably busy so we shouldn't interrupt him...You know Dean, Maybe we should give up for a little while..." Sam points out as he shut his laptop. More of all he was trying to avoid that option for it was starting to get hard to contain himself around the angel whenever he stared at him or even brushed up against him.

"Give up? It sounds like you don't even want your soul back, I mean for the past few nights you've stayed back while I went out, I would think you were finding out ways to get your soul back but you still haven't. What have you been doing, Sam?" Dean questions raising his voice.

Sam got up from his seat, he was 2 inches from his older brother, he glared at him, annoyed how his brother kept pestering him with this soul buisness, It was his life maybe he didn't want to pour out every little piece to his older brother.

"It's none of your buisness, Dean." Sam retrots.

The older of the two rolled his eyes before grabbing his brown jacket and his car keys, He walked to the door unlocking it and opening it, He looks back at his younger brother angrily but sad at the same, He felt he was alone on this, it seemed to him Sam didn't even want his soul back, he felt he was slipping away from him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. We can go back to work." Sam apologizes as he took a deep breath to calm himself from snapping at his brother anymore.

"You're right Sam, Let's take a break. I'm gonna go get coffee when I come back we call Cas and get back to work." Dean replies as he left the room before the hunter could speak.

Sam paced the small room waiting until he heard the purring and the rumble of Dean's car as it took off, it signaled the older hunter had left, Sam went over to the window to peer out to make sure, he turned back and looked around the room.

"He's gone, Cas." Sam called out.

Sam waited and waited, He looked around waiting even longer, he even paced the room after getting tired of just standing there. he was beginning to worry about the angel because this wasn't like Cas, He always shows up right on time whenever he called, even when they called for buisness matters. He always showed up the same second.

"Sorry I may have worried you, Sam. Heaven was having a meeting, I couldn't get out." Castiel says as he appeared in front of Sam.

The hunter took a breath now that he saw his lover had arrived safe, He smiled a small smile before walking over to the angel taking him in a tight hug.

"You don't need to apologize, What matter's is that you're safe." The hunter replies pulling away from the hug and standing an inche away from the angel.

"That's very nice of you to say, Sam. How are you I heard you and Dean got into it again, Are you okay?" Cas asks concerned about his lover.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to talk about it right now It's not important, I want to focus on you...I don't want to waste what time we have together, I just want to say It's getting a lot harder...I miss you, Cas." Sam says his voice getting more quieter.

"I know, I miss you too when I'm away, Heavens starting to close up their war, I believe I'll have more time to spend down here but only if you want me too." Cas replies as his voice gets more quieter as well reaching Sam's level.

"I would like that, I love you." Sam went quiet after he said that, he couldn't believe he just blurted that out, He looked away embarrassed. He wasn't going to take it back because that was how he felt, He had know the angel for about 2 years, He liked when the angel came to help them, the time they got to spend with him, it was different. He knew he really did love the angel. But he knew he should apologize.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to say that...You don't have to say it back but I mean what I said." Sam adds.

"I never knew the feeling of love, I never knew how it felt to be human, to feel pain and happiness. To have to protect those things that are precious to a person. I never knew any of those things until I met you. I love you too, Sam." Cas responses as he stepped into Sam kissing him passionately.

Sam kissed the angel back with just as much passion, he wrapped his arms around Cas's neck as Cas's hands moved under Sam's brown jacket, he rested his arms around Sam's waist. They were interrupted when they heard the door open, They turned to see Dean walked into the hotel room, he was standing by the door, in his hand was a brown box that was holding their Starbucks coffee

"Dean.."

Was all Sam could say at the moment as he was surprised at how soon his brother returned. Cas didn't show any emotion at the time. Sam saw how Dean stared at them, It seemed like shock. He felt his heart beating faster as he prayed his brother didn't hate him, think he was disgusting for the way he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean paced the room in front of Sam and Castiel who were sitting on the end of Sam's bed staring at him as he paced the small room, When Dean walked in his face filled with shock, they didn't know what he was going to say, was he going to yell at them. Not even Castiel the angel knew what his friend was going to start up with but he knew Dean to blow up.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asks breaking the silence, Dean stops and glares down at him.

"Be quiet, Cas." Dean says calmly but snapping at the same time. "My Brother and my angel best friend in a relationship, How long has this been going on between you?" Dean add questioning.

"A couple of weeks, Almost a month now. It's still pretty new." Sam answers

"Are you mad, Dean?" Cas jumps into the conversation, he was surprised that Dean didn't blow up yelling at him for being with Sam, he would have understood his actions. He knew Dean was protective of Sam, they had been through a lot together.

Cas wasn't going to stand down, he as well has been through a lot with the Winchesters. He rebelled against the angels for them, He fought on the battle field with them. If Dean chose to ask him not to see Sam, he wasn't going to obey. He wasn't going to give up on Sam, He watched him struggle all those times from the demon blood, this was the first in a while he had seen the Winchester truly happy. He as well was happy. Dean was just going to have to accept that.

The older Winchester faced his brother and the angel. He stared at Sam more, he knew from the expression on Sam's face meant he really wanted this, he wanted this relationship with the angel, Dean looked at the angel who sat close to Sam. Dean then took a deep breath clearing his throat, There was a look of hurt in his eyes but he brushed it off, before showing a cheeky smile.

"I'm not mad, I just wish the two of you would have told me. I never thought I would have to set up rules. Here we go, rule number one no funny business in the Impala. Number two, No funny business around me and lastly this goes for Cas, if you hurt my brother I will kick your ass." Dean says.

"Dean, We didn't know if this was going to work out...We wanted to wait to be sure it would stick. As well...I was afraid that you would find it disgusting and hate me even more than you already do...I couldn't live with that. You should know by now Cas wouldn't hurt me it's not necessary to threaten him." Sam responses.

Castiel didn't mean to but he partially spaced out from the conversation, he made sure to hear everything Dean had said to show his respect. He would never hurt Sam, why hurt the one you love he thought. He went further back into his mind thinking, It was too late. He had already hurt the young Winchester. He was the one who brought him out of the pit, that his soul was trapped in hell. He wondered if Sam had his soul from the start would the two of gotten together.

"Cas, Are you okay?" Sam asks snapping Castiel out of his train of thought, his voice a worried tone as he stared at Cas with just as much worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay Sam. And Dean, I would never intentionally hurt Sam, If I ever did I would be happy to get my ass kicked by you." Cas answered staring back.

"Okay...Anyway good to hear it. I'm gonna leave you kids alone, I'll be back around morning." Dean says interrupting the gazing moment, He grabbed his keys from the table and darted out the door.

"I'm sorry about Dean, He can be a little overprotective sometimes." Sam apologizes.

"It's okay Sam, He's just looking out for you and I respect that. He's right we should have told him from the start, I'm sorry i put you through lying to your brother." Cas replies.

The hunter says nothing else, he didn't want to spend the time they had talking about his brother, apologizing every minute. He faced the angel who felt his eyes on him, Castiel faced Sam staring into his hazel eyes. Sam's eyes locked with Cas's deep blue eyes. Sam cupped his cheeks in his hands and moved in kissing him passionately.

"I want you to know that nothing can change me and you, I love you, Cas." Sam says sincerely snaking his arms resting them on Cas's waist.

"Sam, I love you too." Cas replies pulling the Winchester close, he drapes his arms around his neck kissing him again.

Castiel and Sam moved up on the bed, Cas leaned against the brown headboard as he held the man in his arms, the man whose head rested against his chest, Sam messed with the tan buttons on the tan trench coat Cas always wore. The two laid in silence as the two stared up at the ceiling.

It was around 12:00 AM, Cas moved Sam over gently to get up from the bed, he straightened his coat before turning to face him, he looked down at Sam who looked up at him staring him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam but I need to be going, I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to come back." Castiel says.

"Whenever you do, I'll be waiting for you, Don't hesitate to come down and see me, Cas." Sam says giving him a small kiss before Cas flew off back to heaven to return to his duties.

Outside soft music played in the Impala as Dean Winchester sat inside , his arm rested on the window as his mind thought, he was still trying to reel around the relationship of his brother and his friend. Dean knew why he felt the way he did, He didn't want anyone near his brother, to have him. The only reason he felt this way is because He himself held feelings for his brother and knew he could never have him. He relaxed because recently he found a way to get Sam's soul back, It was only a matter of time.

"Sorry to do this to you Cas...But I have to do what's right for my brother, He isn't in the right mind to think about what he's jumping into..." Dean said to himself as he looked at the door that read number eight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cloudy day, Sam stayed back at the hotel while Dean went out to talk to the victim of their next case. Sam was out of ideas for research for the subject, he sat in the chair by the desk boredly looking at the black screen of his laptop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calling out.

"Castiel, Castiel. Are you there?" Sam asks.

"I'm here, Sam." Cas said appearing in front of him.

Cas stayed there and looked at his boyfriend who seemed different. Normally, Sam would have embraced him in a tight hug and a sweet kiss to seal it. Cas can feel Sam had gotten his soul back, he remembered Dean was so determined to get Sam's soul back, could he have gotten it back after he had warned him it may destroy him.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you that I'm back. It's good to see you." Sam said standing up.

The angel moved closer to hug him, Sam only retreated sitting back down in the chair. "I would hug you but I wouldn't think it would be okay."

"It's fine..." Cas said, Sam caught that Cas sounded hurt but he didn't make much of it.

Cas just stood their in front of him, he didn't like to sit much, he looked at the man his eyes were filled with sadness as he suspected that he would forget what they had shared when Sam got his soul back was right.

"How does it feel?" Cas asked.

"What?" Sam responded, he sounded confused.

Cas cleared his throat to speak, he could feel himself breaking inside. "I'm taking about having your soul back."

Sam stayed quiet, it seemed he didn't know about not having a soul. He lied saying. "It feels good, I really don't remember much..."

"I see..." Cas replied.

"Cas, are you okay, you seem upset." Sam said concern in his eyes. he got up from the chair moving closer to Castiel who just stared at him. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you if you need to talk." He adds, he didn't care that it wouldn't be okay he grabbed Castiel and hugged him, Cas hugged him back, that small hug meant a lot to Cas more than Sam will ever know.

Sam pulled away and stared at Cas who looked at him, he said nothing and let this go on. He wondered what got the angel so feathered. He felt it had something to do with him, had he done something that he didn't know about that upset the angel, he was going to ask him but didn't get the chance.

Dean walked in closing the door behind him. "Hey Sam, Cas...What are you doing here?"

"Sam called me...I should be going but before I go, Dean I need to speak to you." Cas says his voice raising a bit but not much to give suspision he was upset.

"Sure thing, Cas..." Dean replied following Cas outside.

"Dean, I thought I made it clear that Sam having his soul would have been dangerous, What did you do?" Cas asks his voice booming.

"It was the right thing to do giving Sam his soul back, I got Death to help, he put a wall between hell and everything after that, Thanks to you he knows about not having a soul." Dean answered.

"What about me, You didn't bother to tell me about this decision, you didn't even bother to tell Sam about the relationship I built with him." Cas replied.

"I thought some things would have been better left out, Sam didn't need to know everything." Dean replied turning to go back inside. Cas only pulled him back angrily.

"Dean...If you had any heart, If you care about me or at least Sam, I think he has the right to know...If you don't bring it up I will." Cas threatens.

Dean didn't speak, he pushed Cas away glaring at him. They were interrupted from their small argument when Sam opened the door peeking his head out he most likely heard the loud voices.

"Tell me what?" Sam questions.

"Nothing.." Cas replied before dissapearing.

Sam stood clueless, he turned to Dean raising his eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Who knows, It's not worth discussing...We should get back to work demon's aren't going to kill themselves." Dean replied going back inside.

"Yeah...You're right as well I need to talk to you anyway." Sam said as he lingered in the doorway, he looked around and had an sorrowful expression before going back inside to talk to his brother, he had a bone to pick with his older brother.

Not knowingly, Castiel had stuck around he watched the tall man who stood out in the doorway and saw him retreat, Cas sighed and returned back to heaven, he hoped some how Sam would remember or even just feel something for him.


End file.
